


Becky's Marrying a What!?

by Sven_Wolfstrom92 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Some Humor, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I have no idea why, but this popped into my head... Becky's all set to marry a fallen angel turned demon and naturally, Sam and Dean get dragged into the whole mess thanks to a very worried Chuck...I promise to get back to my other stories soon, this just needs to be gotten out of my system





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Crocell is a demon that popped up while I was doing research and I thought hey, let's write a story about this dude and let's throw the Winchesters into the mix because why the flip not?
> 
> Takes place in whatever season, I don't even know... As always, I don't own jack squat... Just this story idea

He sounded pretty desperate over the phone… Fearing that Chuck might be in danger, Dean and Sam immediately dropped everything and went to check on him.

“Chuck!?”

“In here!”

Maneuvering through the cluttered living room, the brothers entered the kitchen to find the prophet seated at the table; nursing a bottle of scotch.

“Are you okay?” Sam fretted, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Chuck assured him, “But Becky… Becky’s not fine… She um… Oh boy…”

“What is it?” Dean pressed, “What did Becky do?”

“She’s marrying a demon,” Chuck revealed.

“What!?” Dean and Sam were genuinely shocked.

“Well, actually he’s not a demon per say,” Chuck promptly corrected himself, “Crocell’s a fallen angel. Like a watered down version of Lucifer. Lucifer light.”

“Does she know?” Sam queried, his concern growing.

“Yeah,” Chuck nodded the affirmative, “Said it only adds to his charm.”

“Becky,” Dean swore under his breath, “I swear if she wasn’t human, I’d gank her ass.”

“Could always give her vampire blood,” Sam suggested with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

“Don’t tempt me, Sammy,” Dean warned; he sighed, “When and where is the ceremony supposed to take place?”

“Two days from now,” Chuck informed him, “Becky wants a Fourth of July wedding this time, so they’ve ‘rented’ out the fairgrounds here in town.”

“Why here?” Sam prompted, his curiosity piqued.

“Why do you think?” Chuck took a swig from the bottle, wincing at the burn as he swallowed it down, “She wants me to attend this round and has promised that it’s going to be a completely demon free ceremony.”

“It would have to be, otherwise your guardian douche would literally obliterate half the guests,” Dean deadpanned, “Which wouldn’t be a bad thing, actually. It’d definitely make our job a hell of a lot easier. Every pun intended.”

“Yeah, actually it would,” Sam agreed, “But then again, we should actually stop Becky from making the biggest mistake of her life, well second only to drugging me and almost selling her soul to a crossroads demon.”

“And don’t forget about the convention,” Dean reminded him, “Because that was about as big a disaster as the friggin’ apocalypse. I think even Death would have killed himself if he could.”

Chuck chuckled at that,

“Is it weird that I could actually picture that?”

“Not really,” Sam assured him, “Where’s Becky staying at exactly?”  
…  
After getting the address and reassuring Chuck that everything was going to be okay, the duo immediately headed off to put a stop to one hellacious wedding…


	2. Meet Crocell

“O-m-g, I can’t believe you guys are here!” Becky exclaimed upon ushering them into her hotel room, “I mean what are you even… Wait, did Chuckie send you?”

“Yeah, actually he did,” Sam nodded the affirmative, “I mean you’re marrying a fallen angel, that’s kind of a big deal and also a really big problem.”

“Crocell isn’t like Lucifer, though,” Becky protested, coming to her fiance’s defense, “I mean he’s really sweet and he does this one thing where he-”

“Whoa, okay, don’t need the details,” Dean immediately cut her off, “How the fuck did you two even meet anyways?”

“At a singles mixer,” Becky recalled, her face lighting up immensely, “He was the only one to take an interest in me. Said I had the nicest smile.”

“And she does.”

Not expecting anyone to just pop in, Dean and Sam nearly jumped out of their skin and whirled around to find an impeccably dressed man, who could have easily passed for Castiel’s twin if he cut and dyed his hair standing a few feet away.

“So,” It was all Dean could do to keep himself in check, “You’re Crocell?”

“And you’re Dean Winchester,” The man mused in confirmation, “My estranged brother spoke highly of you,” He turned to Sam, “Not so much you, though. He didn’t really have much to say about you.”

“I’m not surprised,” Sam really wasn’t, “What’s your endgame, Crocell? I mean why are you marrying Becky?”

“Well, I would say it’s because life is short, but I technically can’t die, so can’t say that,” Crocell thought aloud, “So let’s just go with, I fell in love and before you say anything, I’m more than capable of feeling emotions.”

“He is,” Becky chimed in, smiling as he moved to embrace her from behind, “Like I said, he’s not like Lucifer at all.”

“You… You do realize that she’s crazy, right?” Dean questioned, deciding to just let it go for once, “I mean she’s certifiable. She drugged Sam and forced him to marry her.”

“I know,” Crocell smiled, a small amused smile, “It’s actually why I fell in love with her to begin with. I mean anyone who’s crazy enough to do something like that to a Winchester is alright in my book.”

“Of course it would be,” Sam made a face.

“Look, I know it’s pretty short noticed, but the original groomsmen canceled last minute,” Becky revealed, “Mind standing in for them?”

“Sure, why not,” Dean forced a smile, “We’d be happy too.”

“Great,” Crocell perked up some, “Just promise me that you won’t kill my best man until after the ceremony.”

Dean and Sam exchanged uneasy looks,

“Who’s your best man?”


End file.
